Songs
This is a list of Kids World's Adventures songs and other Adventures series songs. List of songs: *''Keep On Movin'' *''Hakuna Matata'' *''This is Halloween'' *''What's This?'' *''Be Our Guest'' *''Friend Like Me'' *''Sun Do Shine'' *''There are No Cats in America'' *''I Just Can't Wait to Be King'' *''Circle of Life'' *''Sky Pirates'' *''Adventure is a Wonderful Thing'' *''If We Hold On Together'' *''One Jump Ahead'' *''The Moment of Truth'' *''Eternity'' *''Let Me Be Your Wings'' *''No Fear'' *''Peaceful Valley'' *''No More Mr. Nice Guy'' *''Wild Wild West'' *''The Goonies 'R' Good Enough'' *''Way Out West'' *''Rawhide'' *''Will You Be There'' *''Childhood'' *''Forever Young'' *''The Journey'' *''Underground'' *''Tip & Dash'' *''I've Always Thought I See You Again'' *''You And Me'' *''Dance Magic Dance'' *''Chilly Down'' *''Home'' *''With You All The Way'' *''Oo-De-Lally'' *''Love'' *''The Phoney King Of England'' *''Not In Nottingham'' *''Forever And Ever'' *''Tomorrow is Another Day'' *''Someone's Waiting For You'' *''Adventure is A Wonderful Thing'' *''The Ballad of Sir Blunderbrain'' *''Love is in Bloom'' *''The Second Star to the Right'' *''You Can Fly!'' *''Following the Leader'' *''A Pirate's Life is a Wonderful Life'' *''The Elegant Captain Hook'' *''What Makes A Red Man Red?'' *''Your Mother And Mine'' *''The Bare Necessities'' *''I Wanna Be Like You'' *''That's What Friends Are For'' *''Colonol Hathi's March'' *''My Own Home'' *''Trust In Me'' *''The Jungle Rhythm'' *''W-I-L-D'' *''Bella Notte'' *''He's a Tramp'' *''Can You Feel The Love Tonight?'' *''Be Prepared'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Belle'' *''Something There'' *''Gaston'' *''The Mob Song'' *''Part Of Your World'' *''Under The Sea'' *''Kiss The Girl'' *''Daughters Of Triton'' *''Poor Unfortunate Souls'' *''Far Longer Than Forever'' *''This Is My Idea'' *''Practice, Practice, Practice'' *''Princesses On Parade'' *''That's What You Do For A Friend'' *''I Want The Magic Of Love Again'' *''You Gotta Love It'' *''You've Got A Friend In Me'' *''When She Loved Me'' *''Woody's Roundup'' *''We Belong Together'' *''If I Didn't Have You'' *''A Whole New World'' *''Friend Like Me'' *''Arabian Nights'' *''Prince Ali'' *''One Jump Ahead'' *''I'll Try'' *''To Be One Of Us'' *''Reflection'' *''I'll Make A Man Out Of You'' *''True To Your Heart'' *''Two Worlds'' *''You'll Be In My Heart'' *''Son Of Man'' *''Strangers Like Me'' *''On My Way'' *''Great Spirits'' *''Welcome'' *''Look Through My Eyes'' *''Someday My Prince Will Come'' *''The Silly Song'' *''With A Smile And A Song'' *''Heigh-Ho!'' *''When You Wish Upon A Star'' *''Little Wooden Head'' *''Give A Little Whistle'' *''Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee'' *''I've Got No Strings'' *''Love Is A Song'' *''Little April Showers'' *''I Bring You A Song'' *''Baby Mine'' *''Look Out For Mr. Stork'' *''Casey Jr.'' *''Pink Elephants On Parade'' *''When I See An Elephant Fly'' *''Touch the Sky'' *''Into The Open Air'' *''Learn Me Right'' *''A World Without Fences'' *''Junkyard Society Rag'' *''Welcome (Lady and the Tramp 2)'' *''I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way'' *''Always There (Lady and the Tramp 2)'' *''Down to the Sea'' *''For a Moment'' *''Here I Am'' *''You Can't Take Me'' *''This Is Where I Belong'' *''Don't Let Go'' *''Brother Under The Sun'' *''I Will Always Return'' *''At the Beginning'' *''The Prayer'' *''Once Upon A December'' *''Journey To The Past'' *''The Siamese Cat Song'' *''What Is A Baby'' *''La-La-Lou'' *''Go the Distance'' *''The Gospel Truth'' *''Zero To Hero'' *''I Won't Say I'm In Love'' *''One Last Hope'' *''A Star Is Born'' *''The Bells Of Notre Dame'' *''Topsy Turvy'' *''Out There'' *''God Help The Outcasts'' *''Hellfire'' *''A Guy Like You'' *''The Court Of Miracles'' *''Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah'' *''Cinderella (song)'' *''A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes'' *''The Work Song'' *''Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo'' *''So This Is Love'' *''Cruella De Vil (song)'' *''Once Upon a Time in New York City'' *''Why Should I Worry'' *''Streets of Gold'' *''Perfect Isn't Easy'' *''Good Company'' *''Best of Friends'' *''Lack of Education'' *''Appreciate the Lady'' *''The World's Greatest Criminal Mind'' *''Winnie the Pooh (song)'' *''Up, Down, Touch the Ground'' *''Little Black Raincloud'' *''Mind Over Matter'' *''The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers'' *''Rain, Rain, Rain Came Down, Down, Down'' *''Hip-Hip-Poohray'' *''Chim-Chim Cher-ee'' *''Sister Suffragette'' *''The Life I Lead'' *''The Perfect Nanny'' *''A Spoonful Of Sugar'' *''Jolly Holiday'' *''Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious'' *''Stay Awake'' *''I Love To Laugh'' *''Feed The Birds'' *''Fidelity Fiduciary Bank'' *''Step in Time'' *''A Man Has Dreams'' *''Let's Go Fly A Kite'' *''Somewhere Out There'' *''Dreams to Dream'' *''When Can I See You Again'' *''Wreck-It, Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Sugar Rush'' *''The Island Song'' *''Sing Ho For The Life Of A Bear'' *''On the Good Ship Lollipop'' *''Alphabet Song'' *''Plus Many More!'' Category:Disney Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Sad Songs Category:Love Songs Category:Hero Songs Category:Christmas Songs